User talk:Tumpp1357
Notice Hey Tumpp, User:Jak Himself here. Good job on all the edits. It's nice to see a motivated editor around here besides myself and the other admins. That said, for pages concerning The Lost Frontier, don't worry about the red links. Currently we are rewriting all TLF articles. During our rewrites, we hyperlink to pages as we plan to actually rename them later on, which most of the time means de-capitalizing them. We then only worry about actually renaming them when we get to those specific articles. So for example, if you see links to Barter's tavern, leave as is since we do actually plan to rename Barter's Tavern → Barter's tavern when we get to that article. You can check out our revamp project and our to-do list for more info, or if you want to get involved on a frequent basis you can join our chat groups. Shout at me if you need anything! (P.S., here is our capitalization policy.) 17:32, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Eco powers Not much use in adding a bunch of different sub sections with only a few lines of content. We usually try to compress our articles if they're short since headers don't provide any real value of their own. Furthermore, there's not much use in elaborating any further on the individual powers since they do have their own articles, which resigns the article to being a little short. I've gotten pretty sick here lately so I'm not going to bother reverting it right away, but it's something to keep in mind anyway. 05:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'll revert it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 09:16, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Lurker shark additions I just now did some copyediting, it's good to add now. 19:33, August 22, 2016 (UTC) R&C wiki Hey Tumpp, if you want your weapons page merge proposal on the R&C wiki to go through I recommend posting a link to it on all of the recently active users on the wiki (since like, 2-3 weeks, and the admins for the hell of it). I would go in and support your idea (because it really needs to be done) but I ain't gonna touch that wiki with a stick. Just know that the J&D wiki admins support you and will vote Tumpp for president when the time comes. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) : Tumpp 2016. Kudos on the joke, Tim, and I second your sentiments. 19:27, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :: I linked it to four recent users now. Thanks for the advice LightDaxter. Tumpp 2016 campaign slogan: "Make R&C wiki great again" --Tumpp1357 (talk) 15:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: We joked about that actually, there's one downside: it never was great to begin with, sadly. If you need more advice we're often online on Steam, if you have it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Too many illegal anons. They're bringing spam, they're bringing page blanking. They're vandals. And some, I assume, are good editors. But we have to build a wall, and J&D wiki will pay for it.-- 21:33, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Just created a Steam account. My username is the same as here. --Tumpp1357 (talk) 13:46, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Added. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:28, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I send a message with times of when I'm online, I'm quite curious to chat about the weapons merge suggestion and your R&C wiki sandbox project. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 20:24, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Since I have not used 5 US dollars on my Steam account I cannot use it to chat apparently. And I don't think my parents would be exactly happy for me using my money on Steam. However I just created a discord server (discord is a free chat service, either text or voice) for this wiki. Invite link: https://discord.gg/6fBKW the invite lasts for about 24 hours. --Tumpp1357 (talk) 13:16, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Huh that's new, Discord will do then. I'll try and stay online for today and the weekend. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:35, September 16, 2016 (UTC) R&C wiki sandbox project update I send a message on Discord. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:22, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Discord Git? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 11:32, October 1, 2016 (UTC)